


Tired

by shirouakira



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: F/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:07:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23456011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shirouakira/pseuds/shirouakira
Summary: Noe terlalu lelah untuk mengatakan 'suka' pada Link yang telah menjadi pengawasnya. /LinkxOC/
Relationships: LinkxOC





	Tired

_"Noe, kau yakin akan turun ke bumi sendiri?"_

_Noe berhenti melangkah, tangannya terkepal meyakinkan dirinya sendiri. Ia menoleh pada sosok yang ia anggap ibunya sendiri. Seorang malaikat berambut hitam dengan permata putih sebagai mahkotanya. Mata kelabunya tersirat kekhawatiran. Noe tersenyum tipis, "Iya, ini sudah menjadi tanggung jawabku, Nona White."._

_White menghela nafas. "Aku akan mengawasimu dari sini. Sekarang kau boleh pergi. Ingat, tubuh manusiamu tidak sekuat tubuh dewimu. Kau punya batas, Noe."_

_Noe mengangguk, "Aku mengerti."_

_Kemudian, portal menuju dunia pun terbuka. Noe melangkah masuk dan menghilang bersamaan dengan ditutupnya portal._

"...e, Noe...Noe!"

Suara berat dan guncangan ditubuhnya membuat Noe terbagung. Perlahan ia membuka matanya dan mendapati seorang pria pirang yang ia yakini berasal dari Crow membangunkannya.

"Ah, Link?"

"Kau tertidur rupanya di tempat seperti ini."

"Hah?"

Noe melihat sekitar dan menyadari bahwa ia duduk di tepi jembatan yang berbatasan dengan tempat Hevlashka bersemayam. Makhluk raksasa yang menyimpan banyak innocence itu menggeliat dan mendongakkan kepalanya.

"Kau sudah bangun, Nona?"tanyanya.

Noe membalikkan badannya pada Hevlashka. "Hevlashka, sudah berapa lama aku tidur?"

"Sekitar tiga jam mungkin? Kau tidur nyenyak sekali disitu setelah merestorasi lima innocence hari ini."

"Oh iya ya..."

Noe tersadar bahwa ia baru selesai merestorasi innocence seharian. Ia berbalik pada Link, "Link, ini jam berapa?"

"Jam tujuh kurang. Sudah malam loh."

Noe terkejut. "Se-selama itu kah aku tidur?"

"Sebaiknya anda istirahat, nona. Besok bisa kita lanjutkan lagi."ucap Hevlashka.

Noe pun bangkit bersama Link. "Terima kasih, Hevlashka. Kau juga istirahat malam ini."

Setelahnya, Noe dan Link berjalan keluar dari laboratorium innocence dengan menggunakan lift. Tubuhnya masih terasa lelah meski sudah tidur selama tiga jam. Hawa dingin laboratorium juga membuatnya mengigil. Link melihat wajah wanita itu begitu pucat setelah merestorasi innocence seharian. Selama menunggu lift naik, mereka saling diam. Hal itu membuat Link merasa risih karena biasanya Noe akan menanyakan banyak hal selepas ia menjemputnya seperti ini.

Lift pun berhenti dan membuka pintunya. Link kembali melihat Noe yang masih melamun dan tak bergerak ketika lift sudah sampai ke lantai atas.

Ia pun mengguncang pundaknya. "Nona, kita sudah sam-"

Noe pun ambruk. Link yang panik langsung menahan tubuhnya. "O-Oi! Noe! Kau pingsan?!"

Tak ada jawaban, tapi Link langsung mengangkat tubuh wanita itu yang sudah lemas. Orang-orang yang berada disekitar markas melihat Link berjalan menuju ruang medis yang hanya dua blok dari lift yang ia naiki.

Seorang perawat yang tengah berjaga pun berdiri melihat kehadirannya yang membawa Noe dalam kedua tangannya.

"A-ada apa dengannya?"

"Dia pingsan. Tolong diperiksa."

Ia membaringkan Noe di atas kasur dan perawat itu segera memeriksanya. Gorden ditutup dan Link menunggu di luar. Kemudian, terdengar seseorang masuk ke ruang medis. Komui masuk dengan wajah panik dan nafas terengah.

"Link, kudengar Nona Noe pingsan. Orang-orang ribut di luar setelah melihat kalian."ucapnya.

"Yah, begitulah."

Tak lama kemudian, gorden yang menutupi ranjang pun terbuka dan perawat berjalan ke arah mereka. "Nona Noe tidak apa-apa. Dia hanya kelelahan. Suhu tubuhnya masih normal. Wajahnya pucat dan tangannya dingin. Apa dia habis dari tempat dingin?"

"Dia dari laboratorium innocence di bawah. Udaranya memang dingin di tempat itu."jawab Link.

"Oh begitu, berapa lama dia disana?"

"Seharian mungkin?"

"Oh astaga, pantas saja dia pingsan. Dia butuh istirahat paling tidak dua sampai tiga hari. Setelahnya baru bisa bekerja lagi. Selain itu, dia butuh makan makanan yang hangat agar ia tidak kedinginan."jelas perawat itu.

"Terima kasih atas sarannya, nona."ucap Komui.

"Kalau begitu, saya permisi dulu."

Perawat itu meninggalkan Komui dan Link berdua. "Uh, terima kasih sudah membawa Nona Noe ke sini, inspektur."

"Tidak apa. Sekarang yang penting menjaga kondisinya agar kembali prima."

"I-iya."

"Kalau dia sudah siuman, saya akan antarkan dia kembali ke kamarnya. Sekarang saya mau menghampiri Allen dulu. Saya permisi."

_"Kenapa kau sebegitunya ingin menghancurkan dunia?"_

_"Semua orang menganggapku jahat. Padahal aku tidak melakukan apapun yang menyakiti mereka. Kenapa harus dia yang diagungkan? Kenapa harus aku yang dikucilkan?"_

_"Earl..."_

_Noe menepuk pundak sosok bulat yang tersenyum hingga giginya terlihat. Dibalik topeng itu tersirat kesedihan Earl yang tak bisa diungkapkan. "Aku tidak berpikir kau jahat. Hanya karena aku membuatmu sebagai iblis, bukan berarti kau harus jadi iblis yang jahat kan? Bahkan sebelum ada manusia, iblis adalah sosok yang baik dan ada bersama malaikat."_

_"Nona, manusia telah mengubah semuanya. Aku tidak terlihat sebagai sosok yang baik di mata mereka. Tapi untuk mereka yang memiliki hati yang gelap, aku adalah teman mereka. Maka dari itu, aku bersumpah akan membasmi manusia dan mengatur ulang dunia ini ke bentuk asalnya."_

_"Earl!"_

Noe terbangun dari tidurnya dengan keringat mengucur di wajahnya. Nafasnya tersengal dan tubuhnya terasa dingin. 'Mimpi.'pikirnya. Ia mengusap keringatnya dan mengatur nafasnya. Kegelapan disekitarnya membuat ia bertanya-tanya dimana ia sekarang. Terakhir ia ingat ia bersama Link keluar dari laboratorium, lalu ia tidak ingat kejadian setelahnya. Ia hanya ingat tubuhnya menjadi sangat ringan saat itu dan semua menjadi gelap seketika. Noe berusaha bangun dan duduk di kasur untuk beberapa saat.

"Apa aku pingsan?"gumamnya.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara pintu dibuka dan lampu dinyalakan. Cahayanya membuat Noe silau dan reflek melindungi matanya dengan punggung tangannya. "Sudah bangun?"tanya suara itu. Noe segera menyadari suara itu milik Link dan menurunkan tangannya.

"Link?"

"Kau belum makan kan? Ini aku bawakan dari kantin. Koki satu itu mengkhawatirkanmu."

Link masuk sambil mendorong troli berisi makanan hangat. Di troli itu terdapat nasi kari, omelet, susu hangat, dan buah-buahan yang sudah dipotong dalam satu mangkuk. Link mengambil meja lipat, membukanya, dan menaruhnya di atas kasur.

"Te-terima kasih. Aku jadi merepotkanmu, Link."

Link diam saja sambil menata makanan diatas meja lipat di depan Noe. Setelahnya, Noe pun makan dengan tenang dan Link menunggunya dengan membaca buku. Keheningan pun menyelimuti keduanya. Hanya suara denting alat makan yang dipakai Noe yang masuk ke telinganya. Kemudian, Link berdeham. "Kau, seharian ini di laboratorium tidak makan?"

Noe menghentikan makannya. "Yah, sepertinya begitu. Aku terlalu fokus memperbaiki innocence sampai lupa makan."

"Bukannya kau bisa istirahat waktu itu?"

"Inginnya begitu, tapi aku tidak bisa mengambil jeda ketika satu innocence tengah aku kerjakan. Butuh waktu yang lama bila innocence itu sudah hancur lebur." Noe kembali menyuapkan nasi kari ke mulutnya.

'Wanita keras kepala..'batin Link.

"Perawat mengatakan kalau kau harus istirahat selama tiga hari. Jadi besok kau tidak usah berangkat."

Noe terkejut. "Ke-kenapa begitu?"

"Kenapa?" Link menutup bukunya dan mencubit pipi Noe hingga ia meringis. "Coba aku tanya baik-baik. Kau bilang tubuh manusia itu ada batasnya. Kau seharian dibawah terpapar AC, merestorasi innocence tanpa henti, tidak makan siang, dan tidur di tepi jembatan itu selama tiga jam. Dan dengan pakaianmu yang seperti itu, menurutmu seorang manusia akan tahan?"

Noe terdiam. Baru kali ini ia diceramahi panjang lebar oleh seseorang. Setelahnya ia tersenyum tipis mengakui kebodohannya. "Maaf, aku lupa kalau aku masih dalam tubuh manusia. Seharusnya aku menyadari itu dan segera berhenti. Terima kasih sudah mengingatkanku, Link."

Link mendengus kesal dan melipat tangannya. "Kalau saja tidak aku bawa ke sini, mungkin kamu sudah terkapar lagi di lift."

Noe menyengir. "Maaf, maaf. Aku yang salah. Kau memang baik sekali, Link. Pantas saja Allen betah denganmu."

"Tidak usah memuji."dengusnya kembali membuka bukunya.

Noe tersenyum dan kembali memakan buah potongnya. Betapa beruntungnya ia bisa bertemu pria ini. Ia akui ia tertarik padanya, tapi belum bisa mengatakannya. Mungkin bisa ditunda lain kali. Noe terlalu lelah untuk mengatakan 'suka' pada Link.

_'Haa, lelahnya..'_


End file.
